User talk:Ned Scott
The fastest way to contact me is by AIM via the screen name "Ned Scott". You can also contact me via my Wikipedia talk page at Wikipedia:User talk:Ned Scott or by e-mailing ned ''at nedscott.com''. Thanks Hi, Ned -- I'm glad you responded to Matthew in that Wikipedia discussion; I was getting tired of going back and forth with him. I'd be happy to help you out with this wiki... Please let me know if there's anything I can do! -- Danny (talk) 21:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for granting me rollback rights. It means a lot. - Digi9346 Transwiki I just transwiki'd two articles to this Wikia: Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1) and Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2), following AfDs at enwiki. I used the standard Wikimedia approach to transwiki, as you can see. However, I then noticed in that you have been using lately. So I wondered if you might like to do an export/import on these, or how you think Digimon Wikia is going to handle transwikis (rare though they are). Anyway, I'm writing to say that, if you would like to do it as an import, let me know and I'll temp undelete the two articles at enwiki to allow that. Splash-enwiki 15:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I have a recent export of the article in XML format, and am just waiting to upload it (since it is larger than 2MBs I have to either chop it up and import it in a few pieces or get a Wikia tech to help me), but thank you for the offer. -- Ned Scott 15:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) about new ones Hi, it's Kennethayes@en.wiki, just back from Mars. Recently I'm adding in the new Digimon to the lists, e.g. Wingdramon. But I'm not sure if you are breaking the lists into articles. (like Akatorimon and Airdramon) So, shall I just write the words on the article page, or redirect them to the lists? Hope I can give you and the wiki a hand. ps. article mode is good. K.Hayes 11:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I think we're going in the direction of individual articles for different digimon species. If you add them to the list, then have the article title redirect to the list, but if you make them an article (which is probably the best) you might still want to put a heading on the list with so people who are looking for the Digimon via the list will know there's an article for it. And thank you for all the hard work! -- Ned Scott 04:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey, Ned! My name's Imperialles, and I'm a Wikia Helper focusing on Entertainment-related wikis. I'll be spending some time on the Digimon Wiki, and would love to work with you to improve the site. Are there any specific areas that you'd like me to help out with? I also have some tips on how to increase traffic to the wiki—would you like to hear about that? Again, looking forward to working with you. --Imperialles 17:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *A quick question—the articles I've read thus far have had an "out of universe" approach to prose. (Example: "Lucemon is a fictional character in the Digimon franchise.") Is this how it's supposed to be, or merely a remnant from Wikipedia? --Imperialles 17:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :*Thanks for the offer. Right now I've been thinking we need better ways to advertise to drive-by editors about what can be done, or what special things this site offers (such as being able to write an article about a Digimon fan website, or episode articles). The front page is really bland right now, and could use a new layout. About the out-of-universe thing, personally, I'd prefer them to still follow the out-of-universe approach. -- Ned Scott 05:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) more Wikia help Hi, Ned! Continuing from the topic of discussion on the Main Page, I just wanted to say I think it's great that the Wikipedia articles on Digimon are being salvaged here and that it's gotten some attention. I think there's some potential in bringing in a sustaining community here, and I'd like to help. We'll be featuring this wiki in a spotlight graphic that will appear on all the Wikia wikis over the next two weeks, so I wanted to make sure you knew what was up in case a lot of new people starting filtering in. I have one question about the recent migration of material from WP to here. I noticed that all the individual Digimon characters used to have their own page, but that they've been redirected to lists. I've worked on a lot of Wikia wikis, and I've never seen this done before, so I hoped you could shed some light on that for me. Please feel free to reach me on my talk page here anytime. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :My reply. -- Ned Scott 23:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Ned. Sorry if I lost some links when I updated the look of the main page. I noticed a call to action on several discussion pages here that a sprucing up of the main page was in order, so I decided to be bold and spruce. With the spotlight now active on Wikia, there will be lots of new folks coming in to the wiki and the first thing they're going to see is the front page. Can you tell me the links that were missing from the new page so I can integrate them into a more aesthetic design? —Scott (talk) 17:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, I meant to just merge those links back in, instead of a full revert. Sorry about that. -- Ned Scott 08:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Chat? Hi, Ned! I just tried to catch you on AIM... looks like you're not online. I'd like to talk to you a bit about this wiki; I have some ideas that might help out a lot. It's kind of a complicated conversation, though, so it would be easier to have it in real-time rather than on wiki talk pages. Would you be free for a chat sometime? Just let me know when you'd be around -- I'm also on Skype. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Deleted I believe this article needs deleted, I would do it myself but I am not an administrator. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 22:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. -- Ned Scott 05:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, I am sure you would have found it anyway. Could you grant me rollback rights? I was going to ask to be a sysop, but I should have a little more time editing this wikia before I ask that. If you have any doubts about me being trustworthy, I am a bureaucrat on Deckipedia. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 14:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Also, you did not have to move protect, I would not undo your action without a good solid reason, and if we disagreed after that, I would discuss it with you to work out a solution, and there is no solid reason for me to undo your action. Cheers. DragonBallZ 00:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't think you would, I just thought it was odd that the main page wasn't move protected. I don't have bureaucrat access here, so I'd have to ask a Wikia staffer, but I wouldn't have any problems with you having rollback. -- Ned Scott 05:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::For some reason, I thought you were a bureaucrat. If there is any active bureaucrats, could you, or should I, contact them? Or you could just contact the staff. Which one? DragonBallZ 13:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hi Ned -- I saw your post to Angela on Central... I gave you bureaucrat status. Sorry, I figured you already had it! Let me know if there's anything else I can do -- I'll talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 04:30, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! -- Ned Scott 04:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Bots Do you know someone willing to set up a bot on a small wikia? DragonBallZ 19:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and thanks for giving me rollback! Cheers. DragonBallZ 19:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Pointing red links that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki to point to Wikipedia. DragonBallZ 14:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :You wouldn't mind doing it on a small wiki? DragonBallZ 13:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind at all. -- Ned Scott 10:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::It is the wiki I am a bureaucrat on, the cards wiki. You wouldn't mind doing it on that wiki? DragonBallZ 18:44, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure thing, I might not be able to get to it right away, but I'd be glad to help out. If you want you can give me a specific set of articles to re-link, or I can work off of wikia:c:cards:Special:Wantedpages and try to filter out the non-card ones myself. -- Ned Scott 02:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Which ever would be better for you. I don't want you to have to go to a lot of trouble. DragonBallZ 02:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nah, it's pretty easy once I got a list of words. -- Ned Scott 03:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::So what do I need to do? DragonBallZ 03:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing right now. I'll make a list of titles to be re-linked from wikia:c:cards:Special:Wantedpages, and then double check with you to make sure I didn't accidentally include a card-topic. -- Ned Scott 06:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Are you still up to doing it? Also, I noticed that MediaWiki:Licenses does not exist. Do you mind me creating it and making a couple of other changes in the MediaWiki namespace? DragonBallZ 19:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I can't edit the MediaWiki namespace. I guess I forgot. DragonBallZ 19:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant to leave you a message the other day because I realized that I almost forgot about it! Sorry about that. -- Ned Scott 19:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thats ok :) Thanks for doing it. DragonBallZ 22:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I kind of stopped working on Digimon articles after the move - I've really gotten into the Devil May Cry wikia. I can try to start working here, if that's okay - what kind of things would you like me to work on, besides just cleaning up the lists?KrytenKoro 08:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :No need to apologies, the Digimon articles have always been a somewhat slow moving process, even when they were all on Wikipedia. I myself have really only been active on checking for vandalism and obvious problems, since I've started working more in real life. :I do plan on outlining some longer term ideas I've had, like ways to leave notes and to-do's to help engage new editors and show them the correct way to do stuff. Wikia has some extra features that Wikipedia doesn't have installed, like a page creator that lets you fill in sections of the page, as well as having text fields to fill in for the info box, and I'm interested in seeing if we can use that. :As for the content itself, we have a ton of nice options available to us. It seems most of the species articles are being moved to individual articles, though I'd like to make a list view that would allow one to view more than one article at once. Kind of like what we have now, but with less items on each list. It would be automatic, changes to the page would only have to happen once and it would show up on both individual view and list view. :We can also make a bunch of new articles, like ones for Digimon fan websites, which we could even invite those websites to write (which would likely encourage them and their visitors to edit here in general). We can even create a separate "review" namespace, and let editors write their own reviews for movies, episodes, and products. Wikia has a built-in page rating system that would then allow readers to rate their reviews, so that the better reviews are easier to find. :And since we don't have as many image restrictions, I thought it might be interesting to explore an image-based navigation system for articles. Readers could view an evolution chart and navigate that way. :So right now I'm just kind of in an brain storm mode. I'm sure there's some specific tasks that we could use help with that I'm forgetting about, but like I said, no worries. I'll keep you posted if I think of anything else. -- Ned Scott 22:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::One thing I could think of - could I create a template which puts an article in the deletion category? Or do you already have one?KrytenKoro 06:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::That would be fine with me. I've been meaning to make one, but wasn't sure on the wording. My best guess was something like a "proposed to be deleted" kind of thing, but feel free to go with whatever you think would work. -- Ned Scott 06:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I had to copy a lot of sub-templates and categories to do it, but I added the Template:Delete in the format it was in on the DMC wiki.KrytenKoro 06:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Looks good to me. -- Ned Scott 07:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also - are we splitting the digimon lists, or merging to them? I can start work on splitting them off if that's what we're trying to do, and then reformat them as redirect lists to the appropriate articles.KrytenKoro 07:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Splitting them seems to be the direction we're going in, though there's still "character" articles and "species" articles. -- Ned Scott 07:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Images I know that the policy on images here are lax than most, but I think that MediaWiki:Licenses should exist so that fair-use can be chosen. Not a fair-use rational or anything, but just so that fair-use can be chosen when uploading a image. DragonBallZ 16:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) This file is copyrighted. The individual who uploaded this work and first used it in an article, and subsequent persons who place it into articles, assert that this qualifies as '''fair use' of the material under United States copyright law. What do you think? DragonBallZ 00:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. -- Ned Scott 02:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::So this can be put on fair-use images so they have something that asserts fair-use? That is all that would need to go on them, correct? If so, I can start putting it on the fair-use images, but you would have to create MediaWiki:Licenses since that requires a sysop. You could just put: ** Fairuse| This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law. And whatever other license you think should be able to be selected, though most images here are fair-use. DragonBallZ 16:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :If you think it's a good idea then it's fine with me. It is mentioned in DigimonWiki:Copyrights that images are assumed to be fair use unless otherwise noted, but I'm not an expert on copyrights, and it would probably be a good idea to have an additional note. -- Ned Scott 07:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to come in and start changing things after they have been a certain way all this time. I just figured that it would abide by copyright laws more if there is a note on the image itself. But since it is mentioned in DigimonWiki:Copyrights, I think it would be fine the way it is :) Maybe I could mention a little more about fair-use in DigimonWiki:Copyrights, would you mind? DragonBallZ 15:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking about this, and I think there might be a MediaWiki page that would automatically place a notice on the image description page. Either way is fine with me. -- Ned Scott 21:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Need Help/expansin/DotDigimon I recently created sections in the rookie digimon (Part 1) list for DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, but they are sorely lacking, they also lack a picture. i need help expanding these articles and creating ones for the DotMegas. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 24.62.226.101 (talk • ) } :I'll see what I can do, however I'm not very familiar with the game they come from. -- Ned Scott 21:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :: the Digimon world series and thanks Template code Could you or another user please import the following templates from Wikipedia to the fashion wiki. I've tried doing this myself and have had no luck: *Template:Infobox Company *Template:Infobox Fashion designer *Template:Infobox Model *Template:Reflist *Template:Navbox *Template:Style.com I'll let you know if I need any more templates imported (I probably will). I'm sorry I can't do more on my own. If you can recommend me to another user who can help with this I'll seek their help as well.--SGK 01:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'd do more on my own if I could. I appreciate your help.--SGK 23:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Admin rights on Fashion Wikia You now have admin and bureaucrat rights on the Fashion wiki. I hope that this helps you.--SGK 17:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi, Ned! Long time no type. I hope things are going well here -- anything interesting going on? Have you seen the new Wikia skin? It's called Monaco, and it looks a lot more like Monobook-standard than the Quartz skin that Digimon is using right now. You can see it on Muppet Wiki and Marvel Database. People are generally happier with the new skin, and we've found that the flyout menus help to bring new readers deeper into the site's content. They've also recently made some improvements that makes Monaco the fastest-loading skin by far. How would you feel about switching Digimon over to the new skin? -- Danny (talk) 22:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Looks great to me. It's similar enough that the learning curve for those from other Wikis will have an easy time, and adds Wikia-only features, like page rating and such. -- Ned Scott 21:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Great! I'll switch it over. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I switched to Monaco, and I did some customization on MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. (It may take a minute for the cache to clear, and the new menu to show up.) You can feel free to change the sidebar -- add categories, take 'em away, whatever. I've been looking at some data about the sidebar that suggests that the flyout menus really help to bring new readers further into the content on the site, so it's good to have the stuff up there that a new reader might be interested in looking at. -- Danny (talk) 00:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Template help Hi again. Do you think you could fix the Template:Navbox on The Wiki Wiki? I am having trouble getting it right. DragonBallZ 17:01, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :I've got most of it working, but I still haven't figured out what's going on with Template:Tnavbar, which is actually something I was just trying to fix on the Fashion Wiki. -- Ned Scott 21:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the bot work for the cards wiki, I would rather have your help on a different wiki that involves importing if you haven't done anything yet on cards. And I have a question if you don't mind to answer. When Special:Exporting a page and then importing it on another wiki, how do you modify the usernames to append @www.wikiname.com or from www.wikiname.com to the usernames? DragonBallZ 12:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just open up the xml file that is created from Special:Export with a text editor and use a find/replace. Find all "" and replace with "@www.wikiname.com", then save. -- Ned Scott 17:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Could you also tell me how to customize the Edit bar (toolbar) that is at the top of each page when you edit? Like the one here has QPreview at the beginning. I can't figure out what MediaWiki page to go to? DragonBallZ 23:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, just added that one today :D They're user scripts that I've semi-recently discovered at Wikipedia at wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject User scripts/Scripts. I haven't tried most of them to see if they work without modification on Wikia, but a lot of them seem to work. The instructions on most of them will say to place the code in a user-specific monobook.js (or other skin) file, but to apply the script to everyone you just need to place the same script into MediaWiki:Common.js. In Digimon Wiki's Common.js file you'll see a lot of other stuff too, which I copied over from Wikipedia (wikipedia:MediaWiki:Common.js) for compatibility on some table classes, as well as some known bug fixes for certain web browsers. :Specific to customizing the tool bar, there's QPreview at wikipedia:User:Alex Smotrov/qpreview.js (with a nice help page) and wikipedia:User:MarkS/Extra edit buttons, which will let you change just about all of the buttons, but I haven't tried that one yet on Wikia. :I'm on my lunch break (more like dinner break at this point) right now, but when I get home I can go into better detail. -- Ned Scott 01:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Thanks for explaining. DragonBallZ 04:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Speculation on Couplings You know, I had a talk with Blazing Chaos, and we agreed that you putting the Speculation section on both Kari's and TK's pages was not such a good idea. He noted that even if it was marked, viewers to the wiki would regard it as fact. I am suggesting that you create a new wiki for this speculation. This new wiki could include also why they would be together, add evidence from specific episodes to it. Also, this could be for other couplings as well. If you can't do a Daikari or some other coupling for some reason or other, I am sure there are those out there (including myself) that will gladly do so. There can be mulitple articles for different couplings. I can provide video/pics on each scene when one is found. As I am a Fanfiction writer as well (along with Blazing Chaos), I know the advantages of doing such a thing. It will promote DigimonWiki to those Digimon FF writers out there as another added bonus. Those who prefer not to watch the show all over again will come flocking here. I have read above that you had a few problems on DigimonWiki not being popular enough. This could be one of the solutions. Last I counted, there is over 600 writers on the Digimon section of Fanfiction.net alone, perhaps even 1000. Another reason for this is because if you put such a thing on the main page of Kari and TK, Daikari, or any other fans of other kinds of couplings would be upset. This may even be the reason for the vandalisms. I would recommend (this is only recommendation, don't take it too harshly) that you keep the info on Kari's and TK's pages as neutral as possible, and other character pages for that matter. Keep all coupling stuff, like how Kari likes TK 'more- a lot more'(I'm quoting here) to the new wiki. Please tell me your decision. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Digi9346 (talk • ) } :I think Digi9346 means a series of wiki pages, rather than a new wiki. I think there would be benefits to this, allowing a coupling page for any coupling so long as someone is willing to write them. This would keep disputes out of the rest of the wiki. --Blazing Chaos 14:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Putting the info on another page sounds like a great idea to me. The logic behind allowing it in some form is that people try to insert that speculation on almost a daily basis on the Wikipedia side. While it doesn't happen as often here on Digimon Wiki, we also don't have as many people to revert it. It's one of those "why fight it" things, as long as there's an acceptable solution. So yeah, keeping speculation off of the main articles and putting them somewhere else is totally fine with me. Heck, personally I wouldn't mind taking it out altogether, I just didn't want to seem too harsh on those who wanted to include the info. -- Ned Scott 16:50, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Fashion wiki help I noticed you haven't edited the fashion wiki for a while. Were you able to access the files you needed with the admin rights I granted you? I still need your help.--SGK 17:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll still be able to help import the rest of the templates (and anything else you might need help with), I'm just a bit short on wiki-time (I'm also a bit disorganized when it comes to these things, so I'm not always very efficient when it comes to what tasks I have "pending"). Rest assure, I haven't forgotten you :) I'll definitely try to get some more stuff done tonight when I get home from work. -- Ned Scott 20:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much!--SGK 21:18, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me. I appreciate it very much.--SGK 17:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Help Hey Ned Scott, I need some help. Do you think you can create a link table for the Couplings page? - Digi9346 :Like have a grid with all the girls on one side, and all the boys on another, and be able to click where they intersect? -- Ned Scott 07:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::No. Just put each coupling as a different link. I think it is easier for everyone this way. - Digi9346 :::You mean something like this? -- Ned Scott 08:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I was talking about the link template that is on almost all the important pages. Like this ::::Sorry I wasn't clear enough. I guess I am not so good at expressing myself. - Digi9346 :::::Ah, no problem. Link added. -- Ned Scott 09:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::And you can edit any template by going to the page Template:Template_Name (the name found between the 's), or you can get a list of links for all templates that a page uses by clicking on "edit this page" (it won't work with section editing, for some reason). -- Ned Scott 09:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thank You and Two Questions Thanks for giving me rollback rights; I only just got around to thanking you. I feel honored. :D But I also have a question. Well, two questions. First, is there a specific guideline for the species pages? I feel like there's a bit of variation here and there over what's being done with things such as what to put for link names, how to write attack names and various translations, how exactly to format them, etc. and I feel like it would be a great help to just have one guideline to create a more uniform look. And I also have a question on links. Take Agumon for example. It links to Adventure's Agumon. Eventually, if every digimon gets its own page, would Agumon link to its species page rather than a character page? I think that's easier on coding rather than having to find which list it's on. Lanate 03:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :So far there's just a basic draft for our guidelines at DW:GENERAL. I've been meaning to expand them a bit and to find some clean examples that would be easy to follow. If you have any ideas for what should be included feel free to edit the guideline itself, or just throw the ideas out there on the talk page. :As we split the species digimon off of the lists they will probably take the common name, and the character digimon will be moved using the move tab (to preserve the edit history) to Digimon (whatever). That way the species entry can also act as a main page for that Digimon, and each character of that species will have a link on that page. -- Ned Scott 05:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I don't suppose... Hi, I'm new to this Wiki, and I was just wondering if you could allow me to upload images to the Wiki. The only reason I ask is because I have this really neat program which allows me to make, improve, or sketch my own images. Please, I design images all the time for friends and other people. I know your worried about the licensing and I promise never to use images that aren't mine. Oh, do you mind if I use images on the Wiki, just so I don't have to start form scratch. I completely understand if you refuse. I was just curious. Thanks. Phoenixmon 19:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC)Phoenixmon :Image uploading is disabled only for the first few days (I think five or six) on new accounts, then you'll be able to upload. This is simply done to prevent image vandalism. Right now I don't have a way to override the wait time, though I've been meaning to change that. If there's anything you want to upload before your autoconfirm time feel free to e-mail me at "ned (at) nedscott.com" (just replace the (at) with @) and I can upload them for you. Out of curiosity, what kind of images did you have in mind for uploading? -- Ned Scott 04:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Images that require editing such as... dark digimon I can filter out the color and replace with black and such. If you ever are looking for image designing just look for me. -James 20:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC)phoenixmon ::I hope you don't mind me butting in, but I'd rather not have recolors mistaken for official art (which I know is happening at the moment). Even if it's your renditioning of a digimon, I'd rather you create a fan art section for it instead. Lanate 22:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm included to agree. Images appearing for real Digimon should be official pictures. -- Ned Scott 22:42, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I mean, for example, you know how you don't have a picture of Dark Gabumon? Well I would take Gabumon and recolor it dark? understand? Of coarse I'm not going to make fake digimon. :::::Actually, that's the very situation I'm referring to. We should not recolor pictures for digimon we are missing; we should, instead, find them. Otherwise, who can say that it's actually the digimon? If you have a reference for the digimon to color from, well, then you can upload that instead no matter how grimy the image. Do you see what I'm saying? Lanate 04:18, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I see what your saying, and maybe My idea easn't the best. But another thing I can do is writing the edges on some of the pictures, so only the digimon shows not the background. I can reposition the pictures into different stances (this is a very complicated process which I turn it into a 3-D image and reposition it), or just plain edit images. I can also take out writing on images from where ever you got it from. Have an more questions? It is hard to describe all I can do. You have to see it in the pictures I upload. :::::::I have an idea, try going to DMA.net. I have been quite busy as of late. But most of the pics I upload come from there. There are some pics that the owner of the site created. You can edit them to remove his/her signature and replace the black screen with a white, but just acknowledge the source. I am quite sure the owner wouldn't mind (I think) once you say they come from his/her website. - Digi9346 Gizmon to Gizumon The official English name for Gizmon seems to be Gizumon (Episode 25 has Gizmon: XT as Gizumon-XT), so is it possible to move the Gizmon page to Gizumon? The Gizumon page exists already, linking to the List of Rookie Digimon as a redirect, so I can't do it myself. Lanate 21:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. -- Ned Scott 21:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) HELP Hi, as I may have mentioned... I am a newbie and is in the process of making my own Wiki. There is only one thing I REALLY don't understand, how do "templates" work, like the ones you use for the digimon info boxes! Please I'm desperate!